Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch electrode panels, touch screens and the like. Touch screens, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. Touch screens can include a touch electrode panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface, and a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel so that the touch-sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. Touch screens can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch electrode panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, touch screens can recognize a touch and the position of the touch on the touch electrode panel, and the computing system can then interpret the touch in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the touch, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch. In the case of some touch sensing systems, a physical touch on the display is not needed to detect a touch. For example, in some capacitive-type touch sensing systems, fringing electrical fields used to detect touch can extend beyond the surface of the display, and objects approaching near the surface may be detected near the surface without actually touching the surface.
In some examples, touch panels/touch screens may include force sensing capabilities—that is, they may be able to detect an amount of force with which an object is touching the touch panels/touch screens. These forces can constitute force inputs to electronic devices for performing various functions, for example. In some examples, the force sensing capabilities in the touch panels/touch screens may provide motion- or orientation-dependent outputs. It can be beneficial to use those outputs to determine the motion and/or orientation of the touch panels/touch screens, or the electronic devices in which they are integrated.